


little gifts

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Holidays, Multi, i literally don't know what this is i was just in the spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: You exchange Life Day presents with Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	little gifts

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with inspiration to write this at approximately 1 am on one fateful christmas night. i tried to keep it short and sweet. enjoy :)

You rest against a large pillar and look on at the celebration with a smile.

While there’s only a handful of Wookiee Jedi, celebrating Life Day is an all-encompassing event. Every hall of the Temple is decked out with garland and lights, every other droid painted in festive colors. When you were younger, you saw it as the most magical time of year and always counted each second down until the massive wroshyr tree was brought in. Another youngling’s hands would stay clasped in your own, marveling in the way that everything looked so vibrant. 

Unfortunately, you hadn’t been home for the celebration for a few years. After you’d become a padawan and come into adulthood, things just got… busy, and you weren’t always available. Being back this year was like a dream come true, and you didn’t want to miss a minute of it. 

But right now you’re tired. So. Tired. You can’t remember the last time you’ve slept, and you’d crawl right into your bed if it was in the Main Hall. You settle for hanging back, waving at your friends, and making small talk. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to beg your master to make it back to Coruscant for the holiday, but you were now one yawn away from complete regret.

“You look exhausted,” a silky voice says from over your shoulder. You jump at it, having almost zoned out entirely. 

“Anakin,” you breathe, taking in the sight of him. You’d thought that you’d heard that he was on Coruscant earlier this morning and had looked forward to seeing him again, but you were too wrapped up in the excitement to really pay attention to anything else. He’s leaning against the same pillar you are, his eyes scanning up and down your face. “I _am_ exhausted.”

He hums in response, stepping almost imperceptibly closer to you. There’s a massive crowd in the hall right now, so you can’t risk anything, no matter how much you want to fall into his arms and pass out. 

“Where’ve you been?” you ask, turning back to look out at the crowd. Someone must’ve roped him into it, but Master Kenobi stands surrounded by other Council members, each one laughing at his festive get-up. 

“I’ve been… out. I had to get you your gift.” You whip to him again, your eyes widening. 

“You got me a gift?”

“Of course I did. What, you thought I forgot?” he asks. He smiles at you brightly, and for a moment, you feel like you’re the only person in the room. “Do you want to get out of here?” Glancing one last time at the crowd, you figure it can’t hurt to dip away early. You nod your head at him, following his lead through a back hallway. Once you’re far enough away that no one can see you anymore, Anakin grabs your hand and pulls you the rest of the way to his room.

You check around to make sure that you won’t be caught sneaking into his room this evening, but the halls are deserted– everyone is celebrating. The door shuts behind you and you immediately move to flop onto his bed face-down. Stars, it feels so good to be off of your feet for once, but your relaxation trip is interrupted as he nudges you to sit up. 

“Are you _that_ tired?” he laughs, taking a seat next to you on the mattress. His hand finds yours again, lacing your fingers together. 

“Yes, Ani,” you groan, letting your body go limp. Your forehead thumps against his shoulder and your eyes flutter closed. The room is dark and warm, and the covers you’re sitting on are so soft that you might just… shove him off and get under them yourself. You don’t think he’d be that mad at you, and if he was, then he could get over it. Sorry. 

Strong arms wrap around you and only pull you up further, much to your dismay. You try to struggle out of his arms, only giving up when he starts to press playful kisses into your face, which manages to wake you up a little bit. A small shiver racks through you, and he immediately grabs one of his blankets to throw around your shoulders.

“Come on, I want to give you your present,” he whispers against your cheek. You figure you can stay awake a little bit longer– you have a surprise for him, too. In the spirit of Life Day, you’ve been giving each other little trinkets every year, though you sometimes have to postpone for a few days if your schedules don’t match up. The gifts are usually pretty unassuming and wouldn’t mean much to most others, but to you, they’re everything. 

Moving to sit directly across from you, Anakin reaches into a pocket of his robe and pulls something out in a closed fist. He looks at you in anticipation, lips twitching upwards into a grin again. As much as you love Life Day, you think he might secretly like it even more. 

With his other hand, he draws your open palm near and drops the object into it, closing your fingers back around it. 

“Am I allowed to look at this now?” you tease. Anakin’s always had a flair for the dramatic, and it’s something you like to poke at him about. “I feel like I should maybe wait a few more hours, then I’ll be ready…”

“Do it now, _pretty please_ ,” he says, rolling his eyes at you. You’re happy to see him in such a good mood, even if it does turn him into a little bit of a booger. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

You bring your hand up, opening your fingers to find a stone. Except, it’s not really a stone. It’s no bigger than your pinky finger in size, but it’s heavy and you can feel the weight of it bearing down on your skin. The gem is almost the same brilliant blue of his eyes and it seems to glow, the color reflecting out onto your palm.

Looking up at him, you find he’s wearing a gleeful expression identical to your own. 

“It reminded me of you. It’s beautiful on the outside, yes, but it also radiates light from within.” At his cheesy words, you’re torn on whether to kiss him or smack him with a pillow. You settle for clenching the gem in your hand and bringing it to your heart, trying to push back a blush. 

“Where’d you get it?” It looks like it would be expensive, and you really hope he didn’t go to any extreme lengths for you. He’s quiet for a moment, which is when you start to panic. 

“I found it on Hoth. It was, um. Just laying on the ground,” he admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. You stare at him, both of you completely silent before you start absolutely cracking up at the same time. 

“Thanks for telling me I remind you of something you found on the ground,” you say through blurry eyes. Now you’re really going to hit him with the pillow, just to get him back for it. 

“Hey!” he says, trying to stifle his laughter. “That’s not fair, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” You shake your head at him as if to say _mhm, suuuuure,_ but lean forward to kiss him on the cheek nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Ani.” You carefully set the gem down next to you on the bed. “I’m afraid your gift won’t be quite as beautiful.” 

His knee bumps against yours where you’re sitting cross-legged. “You know I don’t care about that.” You know that he doesn't, and besides, you think he’ll like it anyway. Pushing up from his bed, you go to crouch next to it and fling your arm under the mattress to sweep around. Anakin calls your name in confusion, trying to peak over at you. But you’ve found what you’re looking for, and pop back up onto the bed with it held behind your back. 

“You hid my gift under my bed?” he asks, still laughing. 

“I didn’t know when I’d need to give it to you,” you shrug. “And I know it’s the last place you’d look.” Before he can protest, you reveal your present to him, watching his eyes shoot open. 

“Is that…” he starts. 

“An RBG Photoreceptor lens? Sure is,” you confirm as he takes the small piece from you, turning it over. You’d been planning on giving it to him for the longest time after R2-D2’s broke. Since that day, it’s been non-stop complaining in binary about how the droid can’t see in color. You know Anakin would have had it fixed sooner, but apparently, the droid part is stupidly hard to come by. “I have a feeling someone’s going to be very happy.”

“Yes. Me. Because I won’t have to listen to Artoo’s griping anymore,” he jokes. Standing up, he places the part delicately on his desk with all of the other tools and mechanic bits he’s collected. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Pulling the blanket tighter around yourself, you scratch your chin in mock deep thought. “I do. Let me go to sleep here?” Your legs feel like jelly and you definitely don’t feel like walking all the way back to your own bed. 

“Fine,” he agrees, sitting back down next to you. You don’t really know why you asked– you probably would’ve ended up asleep in his arms here anyway. “But you have to promise not to hog all the covers like usual.” 

“I do not _hog covers,_ ” you argue, flopping back against his pillows. Anakin moves to hover over you, his hands coming up to cup your face. “You just don’t know how to fight back.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what it is,” he murmurs, hushing you by bringing his lips to meet yours. The kiss is soft and slow and so filled with love that you could scream. When he finally pulls away, you pout at him.

“Happy Life Day, Ani,” you sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Happy Life Day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> feel free to come talk to me in the comments or on [ my tumblr!](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com)


End file.
